Goodbye, my lover
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Aquele seria o último encontro entre eles. Por que eles precisavam um do outro. SasuNaru, songfic, drama, muito drama, já avisei.


**Goodbye, my lover**

**---  
**

As gélidas gotas de chuva caminhavam por seu rosto. Ele fitava o céu, mas não olhava realmente. Seu olhar era vazio, perdido em outro universo. Respirava com dificuldade, havia sangue escorrendo de sua boca e receava que um de seus braços estivesse quebrado. Não que realmente importasse. Aquela dor não era nada perto do que seu coração sentia. Havia sido estrangulado, sem dó, nem piedade.

- Naruto. – Uma voz débil o fez baixar a cabeça novamente. Olhou para o corpo que descansava em suas pernas.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

- Não fale. – Implorou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Lentamente, pegou uma das mãos dele e a levou até seu rosto, pressionando-a contra sua bochecha.

- Desculpa. – Disse, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- Não diga isso.

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

Não fazia muito tempo que eles haviam se reencontrado. Naruto havia sentido que ele estava por perto e saiu a sua procura. Encontrou-o, recostado em uma árvore, com os olhos fechados. No fim, ele não havia mudado nada. Por fim, Sasuke o encarou. Eles ficaram lá, se encarando por muito tempo, até que finalmente resolvessem obedecer ao que o destino lhes reservava.

_- Tudo acaba hoje. – Ele disse. Mas havia medo em sua voz. Ele não queria, mas precisava fazer aquilo. _

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

_- Por que, Sasuke? Por que tem que ser assim? – Ele gritou enquanto desviava de um Chidori. O céu estava cinzento e uma tempestade ameaçava os dois jovens rivais. _

_- Por que eu não tenho escolha. – Sussurrou o moreno.  
_

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

_Ajoelhou-se no chão, fraco. Precisava de ar e seu corpo já não mais cooperava. A verdade era que já estava cego havia muito tempo, mas poucos realmente sabiam. Não pode evitar um sorriso. Naruto não ousou atacá-lo naquele momento propício. Não. Em vez disso, correu ao seu auxilio._

_- Sempre um dobe. – Sussurrou para o loiro. E então, aquelas malditas memórias estavam de volta._

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

O primeiro encontro na ponte. A infantil rivalidade na academia. O primeiro beijo, que embora acidental não fora tão ruim assim. A quase morte no país da Onda. O exame Chuunin. A batalha no Vale do Fim. Tudo, tudo inundava sua mente como um vírus poderosamente devastador.

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**

**And as you move on, remember me,**

**Remember us and all we used to be**

Em pouco tempo, Naruto se tornara seu melhor amigo. Era com ele que, mesmo inconscientemente, que compartilhava seus medos, seus sentimentos, suas ambições. E vice-versa. Depois que saiu de Konoha para treinar com Orochimaru, Sasuke nunca deixava de se perguntar o que aconteceria se tivesse ficado ao lado de Naruto na vila.

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**

**I'd be the father of your child.**

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

Para o Uchiha, sua vida sempre girou em torno de Itachi. Da vingança contra Itachi. A sua vida era a vingança, era Itachi. Mas Itachi morreu e depois que a verdade viera à tona, ele percebeu que ela seria vazia, sem sentido, não fosse certo loiro de olhos azuis. E Sasuke percebeu que continuaria a viver dessa vez, por Naruto.

E, depois disso tudo, era inevitável que a vida de Sasuke não terminasse nas mãos de Naruto. Ele precisava fazê-la terminar nas mãos de Naruto.

**I know your fears and you know mine.**

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**

**And I love you, I swear that's true.**

**I cannot live without you.**

- Sasuke, por favor. – A voz era esganiçada, implorante.

- Eu não posso te ver. – Ele comentou, olhando para onde acreditava estar o rosto de Naruto. Lentamente, a mão que estava na bochecha do loiro caminhou até seus lábios. – Como eu queria te ver mais uma vez.

Em câmera lenta, Naruto se aproximou daquele corpo fragilizado pela luta. Aproximou seus lábios do dele em busca do contato que sempre desejou.

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

- Eu te amo. – Sasuke sussurrou conta os lábios do loiro. – Sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar.

Afastou-se um pouco do loiro, como em um instinto. Queria muito ver seu rosto, mas tudo o que tinha eram trevas. Só que ele não precisava de visão para saber que Naruto chorava que nem uma criancinha.

- Por que você está chorando, dobe?

- Baka! – Soluçou. – Sasuke, você é um perfeito idiota!

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**

**In mine when I'm asleep.**

**And I will bear my soul in time,**

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**

- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu. Sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo. Podia ver a vida sendo empurrada para fora de si. Sua mão buscou a de Naruto e, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, apertou-a. – Nunca se esqueça de mim, Naruto. Eu sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado. Então, por favor, não esqueça.

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

- Sasuke! Sasuke… - Ele gritava em vão. – Não… Sasuke…

O aperto em sua mão cedeu pouco a pouco. Ele já tinha os olhos fechados e parecia tão em paz. Os lábios de Naruto se contorceram um pouco. Ele não queria mais chorar, mas não conseguia. Olhou para cima novamente, e as gotas de chuva se misturaram às lágrimas.

- Adeus, Sasuke. – Murmurou. – Adeus.

**You have been the one for me.**

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

E ele sentiu aquele conhecido vazio em si. E talvez durasse o resto de sua vida.

---

Tá... Ficou uma merda. Eu nunca escrevi songfic antes nem sou muito fã do estilo, mas eu fui vitima de uma incontinência criativa. Foi algo repentino e eu pensei: Eu PRECISO escrever. Dêem um desconto também, essa é a primeira fic trágica que eu escrevo. Vamos considerá-la uma comemoração, escrita em quinze minutos, à volta do meu computador! Sim, finalmente as outras fics serão atualizadas 8D

E eu sempre imaginei o final de Naruto mais ou menos assim, porque tem tudo a ver. Mesmo.

A música é Goodbye my lover, do James Blunt. A tradução vocês podem achar no vagalume, nessa url: http: / / vagalume .uol. / James - blunt / goodbye -my- lover- traducao . html.

É só tirar os espaços! Ah, fala sério, tem tudo a ver com eles ._. E se alguém já escreveu alguma fic com essa música e/ou contexto, me desculpem, porque como eu disse, eu não leio muitas songfics. Na verdade, eu nem tenho lido muitas fics, já que tava sem PC xD

Anyway, se gostou deixa review, senão, pode deixar review ou fechar a janela, a escolha é sua!

Bye 8D


End file.
